Design, prototype and test Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI)-conditional myocardial biopsy forceps catheters and test and demonstrate the feasibility of candidate devices in phantoms and in an animal model. Document the devices specifications, operations, assembly procedures, protocol for use, MRI safety data and the animal and phantom performance data from feasibility studies.